


Your Breath Stinks

by sheriffdaddyhaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheriffdaddyhaught/pseuds/sheriffdaddyhaught
Summary: It's a beautiful morning in Purgatory. The birds are chirping, the landscape is coated in snow, the sun is shining- and Waverly Earp can't find her toothbrush. Nicole isn't much help either at helping her with the dilemma. Things get a little messy.Pure Wayhaught Fluff.





	Your Breath Stinks

**Author's Note:**

> I am genuinely very excited for this year's EFA Fic Challenge, and I do hope you all enjoy reading this! I'm not the best writer there is, but I thought I should give it a try.

The short streams of light that crept aimlessly through the window of Waverly Earp’s bedroom offered a blissful introduction of the seemingly tranquil day to come. Beaming rays from the sun reflected back off the ivory snow which resulted in making the creeping light all the brighter. The Canadian winters that Purgatory offered were rather beautiful; the way the snow clung to the leafless trees, the silent stillness of the woods, and the mountains’ edges that were decorated in the white sheet. Yet, it was especially pristine in the peak hours of mornings such as these- minus the gripping cold that would give chase as soon as anyone walked outside.

  
On this day, however, the cold seemed to linger further into the Earp’s bedroom, and Nicole Haught was having none of it. The shrill scream of her alarm chiming from the iPhone upon the nightstand was only greeted with a heavy slap to be shut off before Nicole rolled over onto her backside. Even the subtle chirping of the morning’s birds escaping past the windowpane persuaded an audible groan to resonate outwards from the older woman’s vocals. Her hand briskly grabbed the bedsheet, lifting it upwards to pull it over her head, as if it were a successful source of a sound barrier from the creatures. Work beckoned in her mind, especially as Purgatory’s new sheriff, but still, she found herself uncompelled to move.

  
“ _Mmm_ \- Good morning, Waves,” Nicole managed to purr out lazily, voice still slightly hoarse from her presently dispersing sleep. Her hand briefly abandoned the grasp of the pale blue, makeshift sound barrier to reach outwards beside herself. Agile fingertips spanned across the empty bedside to only come up empty of touch, the sheriff’s brows now furrowing in confusion before her eyelids gradually broke apart.

  
“Waves?” Nicole tried once again, half expecting an answer and half not, as she pulled herself upwards to prop against the wall of pillows reclined on the headboard. Her hand rose to toss back messy red waves of hair whilst listening intently for any clues on her girlfriend’s whereabouts. It took only a passing moment, tuning out the morning birds, before honing in on the sound of the downstairs bathroom drawers sliding open and shut, as if in a constant search. One by one.

  
_‘Might as well see what she’s searching for this early,’_ Nicole decided to herself subconsciously, a hand discarding the bedsheets from her bodice and swinging herself free to venture downstairs in the chilled morning air of the Homestead.

* * *

  
“Well, since when are _you_ such a morning person?” Nicole interrogated while shifting her frame into the bathroom’s doorway, a smirk subtly pulling to break across her lips.

  
“Not now, Nicole,” Waverly scolded fleetingly without so much as glancing upwards to her girlfriend’s stance in the doorframe. She gripped the final bottom drawers’ handle, pulling it open swiftly to only shove it shut once again with a dignified ‘huff’ of discouragement.

  
“Okay, so _still_ not a morning person,” Nicole quipped in lenient jest as she watched the younger woman rake a nimble hand back through her own brunette locks. The comment, meant to ease the mood, only warranted the reciprocation of an unappreciated glare from the Earp. The reaction led the sheriff to furrow her brows at the brief hostility, and the moment allowed a sigh of irritation to rise from the brunette’s lungs.

  
“I can’t find my toothbrush,” Waverly admitted, eyes abandoning the redhead’s form to once again scan the sink countertop as if it would now magically appear. Nicole glanced across the room shortly, only now noticing the tube of toothpaste grasped in the palm of the other’s hand.

  
“Just borrow mine,” Nicole admitted mindlessly with a justified shrug, rising a refined brow towards the plastic cup that housed a teal toothbrush. It was pristinely clean, even the porcelain bristles on it looking unused.

However, the recommendation only received a look of adherent disgust across Waverly’s features, who was now turned to face Nicole in full. “That’s _actually_ disgusting,” she rebuked with an accompanied disapproving shake of her head.

  
“Waves, my tongue has been in your mouth,” Nicole refuted back sharply as if she was genuinely offended by the young woman’s reaction to the offer. Her body lifted, now ambling past the door frame and into the bathroom itself. She could tell Waverly was clearly disgruntled this morning, but even now it seemed a little drastic given the reasoning. “Someone clearly woke up on the wrong side of the bed,” Nicole muttered under her breath, attempting to keep the comment to herself. However, it was evident her jab was clearly recognized by the other.

  
“ _Excuse me?_ ” Waverly drew out the question in an offended tone, now adjusting her position once again to face forwards to Nicole. Her expression was plastered in a display of shock as well as a flash of brief anger at the words. The grip she held around the tube of toothpaste in her left palm temporarily increased as she rose a brow towards the sheriff.

  
“It’s a toothbrush, Waverly,” Nicole tried, this time discarding the nickname she adored, continuing on as her brows furrowed deeply “, just squirt the damn toothpaste into your mouth at this point, use your finger, and be done with it.”

  
The recommendation only seemed to make Waverly fume further, her jaw clicking to the side as she glanced away before refocusing back upon the redhead. “You know what,” she glanced downwards, placing her attention on the toothpaste still in her grasp, “maybe you should brush your teeth, too.” Her hands moved to work at unscrewing the top of the tube now, leaving Nicole shortly baffled.

  
“Is that supposed to be an _insult_?” Nicole brewed, now watching as the brunette tossed the cap carelessly away to land atop the counter before it fell to circle into the basin of the sink. Hazel eyes lifted to meet Waverly’s expression that was now wearing a façade of stoicism to the situation.

  
“Your _breath_ _stinks_ ,” Waverly retorted, now squeezing the toothpaste to create a dignified dollop in her palm. Her head tilted slightly, pale pink lips now wearing an unenthused mock grin before reaching upwards towards the sheriff’s features. There was no hesitation, and not even a moment for Nicole to comprehend what was happening before the Earp’s hand was spreading along her features. Left to right, cheekbone to cheekbone, smearing the toothpaste keenly across from the action.

  
Nicole’s jaw only dropped to hang open in sheer disbelief as her girlfriend ceased and drew back, eyes clasped shut to protect themselves from the minty aroma that rose from the toothpaste. A faint scoff from the sheriff’s throat broke the silence. Waverly’s brows only arched in silent question, her features still as unmoving as stone, almost reading surprise as the two now locked stares.

  
“Seriously, Waverly?” Nicole’s tone had shifted now, reading a more serious manner as she clenched and unclenched her jaw in frustration, “I have to be at work in an hour, and you’ve managed to get some of it in my hair.” There was another disapproving groan, lips parting to speak once more before she felt the tacky paste now being smeared across her right jaw and down the side of her neck.   
“Least your breath won’t smell bad now on your shift. Or really any part of your face.” Waverly chimed, emotion returning to her words as a smile spread over tanned features. A faint chuckle even played from her vocals just before the sheriff was reaching outwards and snapping the tube of toothpaste successfully out of her grasp. “Hey!”

  
“Listen, I shouldn’t have been so crass and rude over you being hygienic earlier,” Nicole spoke, tone playing in an empathetic manner before she herself was squeezing a glob of toothpaste into her own grasp, “-let me just help you out with that.” Once again, before either could speak on the matter at hand, her palm was cupped against the side of Waverly’s left cheek and wiping the contents of the paste straight across and over the brunette’s own mouth.

  
Waverly’s eyes lifted upwards, now taking in the grin that was proudly spread over the redhead’s lips. She wanted to remain angered at the action, at the prior words, but she couldn’t. The sight of Nicole Haught’s features covered in pale white toothpaste had her doubling over in immediate laughter. There wasn’t even a split second of anger to be exposed. Even now, Nicole was left pleasantly laughing at her own girlfriend’s sheer expression and a reaction of amusement. For a few fleeting moments, the two stayed this way, uncontrollably laughing any time one caught a glimpse of the other.

  
“I’m sorry.” Waverly finally mustered between broken giggles and soft pants, a hand now raising to gingerly cup at Nicole’s jawline, “I’m definitely not a morning person, _obviously_ , but you make them more than tolerable sometimes.” The comment enticed a genuine smile to befall the older woman, her head tipping into the brunette’s cupped palm further. Waverly’s heart fluttered at the gesture, leaning in to place a chaste kiss against Haught’s lips, humming against the tinge of peppermint that was coated across her own.

  
“What the _hell_ are you two doing?” Wynonna’s abrupt question was intent on breaking the intimate moment, go figure, as she shifted past the two women and into the already minuscule sized bathroom. The couple only cast a look of disappointment towards her as they awaited a reason for the intrusion.

  
“Sorry, _babygirl_ , don’t mean to interrupt. Just returning your toothbrush I had to borrow since I couldn’t find mine earlier. Can’t walk around with my breath smelling like Pussy Willows,” her sister spoke, now dropping a pink toothbrush into the plastic cup housing upon the sink, “Carry on.” She managed, hands lifting in a relinquished movement before stepping backwards and ot of the bathroom.

  
Waverly only stood in sheer silence, glaring aimlessly at the wall of the bathroom, not even Nicole was persuaded to try and intervene in her thoughts at this moment.

  
“Seriously. You have _got_ to be fu-“ 


End file.
